


I See Red

by Monosocket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Female Akaashi Keiji, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IGNORE TYPOS PLEASE IM DYSLEXIC, Lingerie, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monosocket/pseuds/Monosocket
Summary: They fuck, theres no plot this is just porn. But have fem akaashi in red lingerie and bokuto absolutely fucking her brains out :33!! Ignore the typos please lord
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 28





	I See Red

I see red  
Koutarou was home from work, he worked a 7-12 job at a office he owned. He sat at a desk and talked to employees as they brung him more papers, answered the phone for even faker business men, but it was all worth it in the end if he made enough money to spoil his most prized possession. Unlocking the dark oak door to his house. 

He stepped in, dropped the keys into the bowl next to the door as you stepped in. Kicking of his shoes in front of the door. He stepped forward into the house, rolling the knots out of his neck he began to unbutton his blazer, which he hated. “Angel?” He called out into the quiet house. His booming voiced reached the too floor with ease. “Here” a delicate voice called out from above the stairs. Quickly finishing the rest of the buttons he tossed the clothing aside on the love seat next to him. 

Climbing up the stairs he reached the door leading to his bedroom. It was cracked confirming that she was in there. He pushed the door open. His eyes widened. the room was covered in a crimson red hue that made their black sheets look a bit funny, but what really stole his breath was his most prized possession. The love of his life. His doll, Akaashi Keiko. She was leaned against her arms on the dark sheets. Her curly hairs spread across her shoulders. Her glasses wasn’t resting against the bridge of her nose where they belonged making her snake like eyes more aware of his movements. Lowering his gaze he seen red lace wrapped around her petite neck. The lace trailing down her her plump breast connected right at the the bottom of her cleavage with a tight little bow. 

The twitch of her legs caught his sharp eyes. Red teardrop laces was covering her waist and flowing towards the knee highs on her smooth legs. Koutarou let out a deep breath. Closed his eyes to reclaim his composure. “Kou” that sinful voice called out. Koutarou opened his golden orbs to meet with a green glaring eyes

“Come play with me, please” the please was almost whispered. Koutarou immediately loosened his tie as he moved closer towards the bed. Dropping he knees on either sides of her curvy waist. “What are you wearing, angel?” Licking her teeth Keiko begins to unbuckle his belt. “Just something special because when i called you earlier you sound stressed” thinking back to when she had called him in his hour lunch break. Maybe he was a bit tense, he had just finished a meeting with one the pushiest, conceited clients he’s ever met. 

He flinched when he felt her wet tongue me with his semi soft cock. Leaving kitten licks at his slit. She looked up at him through her thick eyelashes. Twirling her tongue around his head, leaning in closer to lick him from shaft to tip. Locking underneath his foreskin she reached the most sensitive of spots. Leaning his head back Koutarou brung his hand up to grab the back Keikos head, lacing his fingers in her silky hair. Watching as it spilled down her back stopping at the end of her red bralette. 

Getting impatient Koutarou pushed her head all the way down to meet her noise to his happy trail. Her throat wobbled at the stretch, but his cock twitched at the gurgled moan she let out. Placing her perfectly pedicured ruby nails on his muscular thighs she gave him the signal that she was ready to have her throat fucked. 

Pulling her head back by her hair he prepared her for the force of his thighs. Pushing her head down to meet his hips half way his thighs smacked her cheeks. Repeatedly the motion of thrusting into her warm, wet mouth made slick noises that echoed crossed the red room, which temperatures was beginning to rise.  
Lifting his left hand up he gripped the other side of her head roughly, causing her to whine out. He slammed her face down one final time to make sure his cock reached the back of her throat before hot shots of cum poured down her throat. Wincing Keiko dug her nails into his thighs, leaving indents on skin. 

Pulling her back he looked at her face, her cheeks red from the hard impact of his pelvis. Her eyeliner running down her gorgeous face leaving the tear streaks visible. “Open” Koutarou commanded, with fluttering eyes Keiko opened her mouth shakily, careful to not let anymore of his cum leave her mouth. Once her mouth was open widen enough for him to see the white mess sitting on top of her tongue she gazed at him expectingly, awaiting. 

After what seemed like hours Koutarou let out a satisfied hum. “Good job. Swallow.” Keikos mouth upturned at the corners. Rolling her tongue to the back if her throat she let the cum slide down the back if her throat effortlessly.  
She opened her eyes again after blinking back the excess tears. “On your knees” Keiko turned around with shaky legs. Koutarou quickly shedded the rest of his clothing. Hooking one hand around her waist he pushed her panties to the side. Teasing the outside outside of her fold, he opened her and cleaned the mess on her outside labia and then creases of her thighs. “Your soaking baby. Did sucking me off like a cheap whore really make you this wet or were you playing with yourself before i got home” he began to message her cute little button hiding beneath the hood. Hoping for it to harder and come up from underneath. 

“No! Ive been waiting f-for you to get off of- ah work since i got dressed! Im a good girl i swear” After a few minutes of probing her clit hard and he began to leave long strokes. Making sure the tip of his tongue ran over the tip of her clit and well. He moved up to suck on it, making sure to press one of his fingers at her entrance. Pushing it deep with her walls he began to thrust that finger in, adding a second one he moved his hand faster. All while keeping the movement in his wrist. 

The stimulation of having her clit sucked snd her g-spot being grazed teasingly Keiko was beginning to have slick run down her thighs.  
Lifting his head and removing his fingers Koutarou move to grip her voluptuous ass. Leading the head of his throbbing cock to her withering hole he teased her by rubbing the head up and down outside if her entrance. “Please Kou dont tease me. Ive been such a good girl. Please” Keikos voice was desperate. 

“Ok angel, you have been good. Ill fuck you nice and rough ok? Just stay there and make pretty noises ok angel” As the last word left his mouth he thrusted inside of her, groaning as he finally feels the wet heat he’d been craving since he came through the bedroom door. Keiko sharing the same sentiment as he moaned, looking satiated with finally having Bokuto’s cock inside of her.

He worked his hips, sliding out almost all the way before sliding right back home, only the wet sounds of balls slapping on skin and Keiko soft moans and whimpers and Koutarous grunts of pleasure. The room which was once cool was now hot and filled with sounds and the smell of sex. 

Koutarous grip on her ass was bruising. Almost fisting this thick meat on her ass, it was beginning to turn purple from the strength he was using. Lifting a heavy hand he brought it down with just as much for as he used to bring it up in the air. “A-aah! Koutarou! Oh yes please! Harder!” He let a sadistic smirk place itself on his face, with the hand he was using to spank her he reached over and gripped her inky haird once again to pull her head backwards. He leant over her and began to nibble and suck on her neck. Making sure to breath heavy on the places underneath her ear as she was most vulnerable. Then he whispered. “I thought you said you were a good girl angel. Good girls dont need spankings as punishments. Dont you wanna be a good girl?” Keiko whined. “I-i am a good girl! But i want you to treat me like a dirty whire just for tonight! Please Kou- Bokuto-San!”

Koutarous eyes widen. He hasnt heard her call her than since the beginning of their relationship. As if a new flame of determination had been lit he leaned back upwards and began to pound into her sloppy and beaten cunt. Keiko tried to wiggle away from the overstimulation but Koutarou just kept going even harder. “Shh just a bit more Keiko, just a bit more.”

His thrusts started getting more erratic just as before, instead of the long strokes at the start it was much more shallow, Bokuto desperately trying to chase his release. A few more thrusts and he spills into Keiko with a deep groan, feeling a sudden warmth of his own cum as it flooded and spilled out of Keikos used hole. 

With a final breath Koutarou leant down and shoved two fingers inside of her cause her to let out a strangled yell. Wrapping her red clad legs around his head as he at out his own cum. “Oh! Bokuto-San yes please! Eat all your cum out of me please!” Hooking his fingers and dragging the last bit of cum out of Keiko he lapped up her cunts and sucked on her button one last time. 

“I love you so much Keiko.”

“I love you too Koutarou.”

“Alright let’s get you cleaned up!”

Bokuto slid his arms under Keiko, causing him to squeal and giggle as she was lifted up, Bokuto carrying him bridal style as they marched to their bathroom.


End file.
